


The Weight Of Things Not Seen (Тяготы беспамятства)

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После несчастного случая на съемочной площадке Дженсен впадает на два дня в кому. К всеобщему облегчению, мужчина очнулся и чувствует себя прекрасно. Однако это происшествие не проходит бесследно: у Дженсена обнаруживается проблема с памятью.  Как много он помнит из своей жизни? Не забыл ли, кто он и кем приходятся ему те люди, которые окружали его всю жизнь? Не утратил ли прежних чувств к ним?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight Of Things Not Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085727) by [wendyindahouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse). 



> Никогда не думала, что опубликую что-либо на Ао3. Но всё бывает впервые, ведь так? Вот в первый раз я перевела большую (для меня) работу - миди-фик. Уж поверьте, для меня это действительно прогресс :-D  
> Как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, что трудилась не зря и перевод Вам, дорогие читатели, придется по душе. По крайней мере, оригинал мне понравился :-D А перевод остается судить Вам.  
> Приятного прочтения!
> 
> P.S: мое обиталище на КФ: http://ficbook.net/authors/236011

_«Дженсен? Дженсен? Давай же, дружище. Очнись... ты сможешь... давай же, чувак... открой глаза.»_

_Голос Джареда смутно доносится до его сознания, раздается будто откуда-то издалека и с трудом проникает сквозь раздражающую белую пелену. Он пытается разбить ту скорлупу, которая удерживает его подсознание, и наконец выбраться из ее плена, следуя за звуком этого голоса. Голос становится громче и более отчетливым, а белая пелена постепенно исчезает. Он жмурится от яркого света, когда наконец открывает глаза._

***

Джаред был первым, кого увидел Дженсен, выйдя из комы. И всё казалось в полном порядке. Голова у Дженсена прояснилась, слова складывались в связную, понятную речь. Все с облегчением выдохнули, что всё обошлось, и просто были счастливы его пробуждению. Джаред сообщил ему, что Дэннил отошла перекусить, но скоро вернётся. Дженсен, услышав это, повеселел и с нетерпением ждал её возвращения. Он хотел поскорее увидеть её и ощутить то расслабляющее спокойствие, что она дарила ему. В комнату вошла одна из медсестер, чтобы поменять Дженсену капельницу и сказать, что его жена уже летит к нему. В ответ на это Дженс только рассмеялся.

\- Хах, да, иногда она ведет себя как жена: вся в хлопотах да заботах, но она всего лишь моя девушка. Хотя может быть однажды?.. - подмигнул он медсестре, растянув губы в ухмылке.

Девушка на мгновение замерла, удивившись услышанному, но быстро взяла себя в руки и закончила свою работу, а затем, извинившись за беспокойство, поспешно вышла. Это было последним в тот день, что можно считать нормальным. Боже, Дженсен, наверное, никогда не сможет забыть ту боль, отразившуюся в глазах Дэннил, когда выяснилось, что он не помнит их свадьбу... Иисусе, он не помнит даже их собственную дочь! Как вообще такое возможно?

С тех пор прошла одна неделя, целую неделю Дженсена одолевала бесконечная череда докторов, медсестер, уколов и опросов. И вопросы, нескончаемые вопросы, на которые он не мог найти ответа.

Дженсен откинулся на груду больничных подушек и тяжело вздохнул. День обещал быть длинным, и это его удручало. Он устал притворяться, что всё хорошо, больше не было сил видеть разочарование в глазах людей, когда он не мог вспомнить какой-либо забавный случай или, что хуже всего, самих людей.  
  
По словам врачей, провал в памяти начинается примерно с лета 2008. Целых пять лет его жизни просто взяли и стерлись, как никогда и не существовали. Осознание этого факта выбило Дженсена из колеи, он был не в себе от смешанных чувств злости и разочарования, в запале которых он то и дело швырялся вещами. В итоге подавленному мужчине пришлось вколоть успокоительное, а количество посетителей строго ограничили, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить его. Только его семья, Дэннил и Джаред каждый день навещали его, и никто больше. Дженсена пытались растормошить и вызвать хоть какие-то воспоминания, показывая ему фотографии или рассказывая какие-нибудь истории из жизни, но делали это очень аккуратно, дабы случайно ещё больше не расстроить его.

Но всё было без толку, насколько мог судить сам Дженсен. Создавалось такое впечатление, что его мозг — это холст, на котором он годами вырисовывал идеальную картину, отделывал каждую на ней деталь, как вдруг кто-то ворвался в его голову и украл эту картину, оставив её художника с одним чистым листом.

И вот сейчас они привели какого-то парня, которого звали Миша. Джаред долго и упорно рассказывал о нем Дженсу и, кажется, был чрезвычайно взволнован тем, что друг совсем не помнит его. Из слов Джа, Дженсен понял, что он и этот чувак по имени Миша были очень близкими друзьями, как они с Джаредом. Дженсен чувствовал себя последним мудаком. Столько лет они с Мишей были друзьями и коллегами по работе, но, хоть убей, Дженсен не мог вспомнить этого человека, будто никогда в жизни его не встречал. И что это за имя Миша, черт возьми? Всё казалось таким странным, нелепым и сумасбродным, что Дженсену хотелось провалиться под землю, лишь бы не проходить через всё это.

Дверь палаты медленно приоткрылась, и мужчина напрягся, когда в проеме показалась голова Джареда.

\- Там это... Миша пришел. Врачи запретили у тебя толпиться, поэтому я подожду за дверью. Крикни, если понадоблюсь. Хорошо?

Дженсен кивнул, нервно сминая край пододеяльника.

\- Без проблем, Джа. Я уверен, что справлюсь с этим: поговорить с другом. Мы ведь друзья, так? Об этом ты пытался мне сказать?

Джаред переменился в лице, а в глазах промелькнула странная тень, что заставило Дженса недоуменно нахмуриться, но спросить, что не так, не успел — Джаред уже покидал палату. Открыв дверь, он обернулся:

\- Будь помягче с ним, Дженс. Ему сейчас и так нелегко, поэтому... помягче с ним, ладно? - И дверь закрылась за ним.

Дженсен спрашивал себя, что, черт возьми, этот длинноволосый имел в виду, когда услышал робкий стук в дверь и низкий, хрипловатый голос:

\- Дженсен?

\- Эм, да, заходи.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел незнакомец. Как бы Дженсен ни вглядывался в его лицо, как ни пытался вспомнить какие-то знакомые черты, он никак не мог признать в нем своего ещё недавнего друга. Вошедший, казалось, избегал встречного взгляда и не поднимал глаза, устремив их себе под ноги; в руках он держал несколько потрепанных подсолнухов и холщовую сумку.

\- Привет, Миша, - начал Дженсен.

Мужчина оторвался от созерцания пола и поднял голову; его лоб избороздили морщинки от испуганно вскинутых домиком бровей, а в пронзительных голубых глазах, обращенных на собеседника, отражалось столько невысказанной боли, что сжималось сердце.

\- Миша, верно? - спросил Дженсен, смутившись. И, боже, снова это взгляд. Взгляд, полный отчаяния и жгучей боли, который выбивает весь воздух из легких. Дженсен тысячу раз проклял себя за тормознутость и впредь приказал сначала думать, а затем говорить, чтобы ненароком не ранить человека, который, судя по всему, так волнуется за него.

\- Прости, - пробормотал он, пиняя на себя, что всё испортил. Но Миша только улыбнулся на это и, пересекая комнату и размахивая подсолнухами, подошел к Дженсену.

\- Это я должен здесь извиняться, - засмеялся он. - Ты только посмотри, в каком они состоянии. Я увидел их по пути сюда и подумал... - Миша замолчал и покачал головой, и, пожав плечами, продолжил: - Они немного подзавяли, но все равно выглядят такими солнечными и прекрасными, что мне непременно захотелось принести их сюда. - Он огляделся и, нахмурившись, что-то недовольно пробормотал себе под нос.

Всё остальное время Миша метался по комнате, пытаясь отыскать вазу для цветов, затем наполнить её водой и, наконец, поместить всё это искусство на прикроватный столик рядом с Дженсеном.

\- Вот. Другое дело!

Дженсен наблюдал за всем этим процессом, сохраняя абсолютное молчание и пребывая в немом удивлении. Неужели Миша всегда был таким: полным энергии и энтузиазма, которые, казалось, не видели пределов? Он напоминал наэлектризованный сгусток энергии, только и ждущий, куда же направить свою неукротимость. Возможно, так это и было, но откуда Дженсену знать? А может, он сам виноват, что превратил их общение в одно сплошное недоразумение, и теперь ни он, ни Миша не знают, как себя вести друг с другом.

\- Эм... Миша? - обратился он к другу, в который раз нервно сжимая в ладонях край одеяла. - А что в той сумке? Какие-то вкусности? Или забавные безделушки?

Миша просиял, и его губы растянулись в ослепительно-завораживающей и счастливой улыбке, при виде которой Дженсен не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Так, купил по мелочи. Надеюсь, это поднимет тебе настроение, - ответил он и принялся извлекать из сумки совершенно разные вещи, которые, по всей видимости, только встретились ему на пути в больницу.

\- Я купил тебе кое-что перекусить: чипсы, сладости и ещё кое-чего по мелочи. Как я понял, тебя здесь кормят одной кроличьей едой, поэтому принес ещё пару кусочков биф джерки (Вяленое/сушеное мясо — прим. Пер.). Прости, не успел сделать тебе сэндвичи. Я ещё заехал к тебе домой за твоей любимой музыкой и фильмами. Признаться, я хотел захватить ещё и игрушечный вертолет, но потом решил, что медсестры просто убьют меня, если по коридорам больницы будет летать вертолет. - Он замолк, когда встретился с взглядом Дженсена. - Что?

\- У тебя есть ключи от моего дома? - удивленно спросил Дженсен.

Миша на секунду замешкался.

\- Ну, дома была Дэннил, так что...

Дженсен заметил, что Миша уклонился от прямого ответа, но не стал заострять на том внимания. Он слишком устал, чтобы сейчас беспокоиться об этом.

Кажется, Миша почувствовал, что Дженсен не настроен на продолжительные разговоры, и опустил голову, извиняясь.

\- Полагаю, я немного переборщил со всем этим, - тихо произнес он, обводя комнату взглядом и принимаясь назад упаковывать вещи. Он был похож на потерянного щенка, но всего лишь на мгновение. Миша быстро вернул на свое лицо улыбку, уже мало напоминавшую ту, что сияла на его лице пару минут назад, и задал Дженсену типичные вопросы о врачах, питании и лечении. Охватившее Дженсена отчаяние разрывало его душу на части. Он не хотел обидеть друга нечаянными словами, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Слишком многое он не знал, что, вероятно, ему необходимо было знать. Он разочарованно вздохнул, на что Миша неожиданно замер и сжал пальцы на своих коленях.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он неловко встал, стараясь не смотреть Дженсену в глаза, взял куртку и направился к выходу.

\- Что ж, думаю, мне уже пора. Ты, эм, должно быть устал и...ну... Хватит на сегодня подобных сюрпризов в виде меня. - Он произнес эти слова со слабой улыбкой на лице, которую Дженсен уже недолюбливал, так как хотел видеть её искренность, а не фальшь. Дженсен вспомнил слова Джареда быть помягче и, дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, окликнул уходящего мужчину.

\- Ты же ещё вернёшься, да? В ближайшее время?

В ответ Миша мило улыбнулся ему, но всё же было что-то не то. Что-то неуловимое и необъяснимое скрывалось в глубине тех самых голубых глаз, и Дженсен не мог разобрать, что это, если вообще он когда-либо умел понимать своего друга. Но ход его мыслей прервал голос, который отчего-то дрожал.

\- Без проблем, Джей. Я вернусь. Может быть, я даже притащу с собой вертолет, - весело ответил он.

Миша ушел, закрыв за собой дверь, и Дженсен, облегченно вздохнув, откинулся назад на подушки, с улыбкой на губах вспоминая всё то, что принес ему сегодня Миша.

Джаред ждал в коридоре. По взгляду Миши, покинувшего палату, он сразу всё понял и заключил друга в свои медвежьи объятия, когда у того начали литься слезы.

\- Я знаю, это глупо, Джаред, - признался Миша. - Я просто подумал... Я решил, что... когда он увидит меня, то всё вернется на круги своя. Но... _ничего_ не произошло. Абсолютно ничего. Как он мог _совершенно забыть меня_?

Джаред не знал, что сказать всхлипывающему в его руках другу. У него не было ответа ни на один вопрос. А любые слова, которые он мог сказать в утешение, казались ему жалкими. Да и что он мог бы сказать другу, который безответно влюблен в человека, даже не помнящего его?


	2. Chapter 2

_Он чувствует, как темнота окружает его, как она вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой и тянет на дно. Слышатся чьи-то голоса, но они настолько слабые, что он едва может их различить; он пытается за них ухватиться, как за единственную возможность спасения, но темнота не позволяет ему этого сделать, она затягивает его, душит, пытается поглотить его целиком. Вдруг он слышит один голос, такой звонкий, как удар колокола, взывающий к нему. «Дженсен! Вернись к нам!» Он напрягает все свои силы в попытках уцепиться за этот голос, но холодная, липкая тьма дюже тянет его в свои объятия, она сильнее его. Он чувствует, как она поглощает его._   
  
  
Дженсен резко вскакивает на своей кровати, сотрясаясь от дрожи по всему телу, в холодном поту. Он моргает, силясь привыкнуть к тусклому освещению, и пытается выровнять участившееся сердцебиение. Наконец, он понимает, где находится. Он в больнице, а то был всего лишь сон. И хотя в памяти всё ещё зияла черная дыра, по крайней мере, тьма больше не душила его. Подобные сны виделись ему не в первые: как он падает в ужасающую черную пропасть, из которой он не может выбраться, кругом только чернильная темнота. Проснувшись, он помнит только отдельные фрагменты того, что ему снилось, но страх надолго сковывал всё его тело: он боялся, что навсегда останется в беспамятной пустоте, боялся, что никогда не вспомнит, что произошло, не вернет себе былую память, прошлую _жизнь_.   
  
Он потянулся за водой, что стояла на ночном столике, и сделал пару больших глотков, чтобы немного остыть и успокоить изрядно пошатнувшиеся нервы. Бросив взгляд на красные цифры электронных часов, Дженсен вздохнул, так как не было ещё и шести часов утра. Здорово. Долгие часы одиночества наедине со своими мыслями. Он понимал, чем может обернуться для него самокопание, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и каждый раз возвращался к той пустоте, где ещё недавно были живы его воспоминания. Казалось, что вот-вот и он достанет их, но они всё время ускользали от него, будто злорадствовали над его тяготами беспамятства.   
  
***  
  
\- Привет, милый! Посмотри, кто пришел навестить тебя! - Дженсен засиял от радости, когда в дверях показалась Дэн с малышкой ДжейДжей. Мужчина взмахнул руками, подзывая к себе.   
  
\- Дай мне, дай мне, дай мне! — вопрошающе протараторил он и ещё больше просиял, когда ДжейДжей помахала ему своей маленькой пухленькой ручкой. Дэн счастливо засмеялась, видя такую картину.   
  
Дженсен был так зол на себя, когда узнал, что у него есть дочь, которую он даже не мог вспомнить, и до жути боялся той мысли, что всё, когда-либо связывающее его с дочерью, безвозвратно утеряно. И хотя Дженсен сильно расстроился из-за того, что воспоминания о ней так и не вернулись, даже когда он взял малышку на руки, но прилив нежности, который он испытал к ДжейДжей, был настолько силен, что мужчина быстро отвлекся от грустных мыслей. Визиты ДжейДжей и Дэннил определенно были лучшими, что могло случиться с Дженсеном и скрасить его скучные серые дни в больнице.  
  
Бывало, они проводили по несколько часов, рассматривая старые фотографии. Дэннил устраивалась под боком мужа, переплетая вместе их пальцы, а ДжейДжей сидела между ними. Сначала они просматривали те фотографии, которые ещё помнил Дженс, а затем переходили к тем, которые были для него в новинку. Боль, которую в первую встречу испытала Дэннил, снизошла до сочувствия и понимания, она терпеливо рассказывала мужу историю за историей их совместной жизни и никогда не добавляла в свои слова горькую пилюлю, что было только на радость Дженсену.   
  
Как и в прошлый раз, у него возникали знакомые ощущения: как только он подбирался максимально близко к фрагментам воспоминаний, как они, словно издеваясь, тут же ускользали от его цепких пальцев. Но несмотря на это, Дженсен чувствовал себя как никогда удовлетворенным в присутствии своей семьи и был счастлив, видя, как быстро и легко возвращаются их прежние, по всей видимости, семейные отношения. А пробелы в памяти и недостающие воспоминания он старался заполнить той информацией, что давала ему Дэн.   
  
Образ пронзительных голубых глаз неожиданно вспыхнул в голове мужчины, и тот прочистил горло.   
  
\- Эм, Дэн... - начал было он, но тут же замолк, не зная, что сказать дальше. Дэннил накрыла его ладонь своей и успокаивающе сжала её.   
  
\- Что такое, дорогой? - спросила она. Голос Дженсена стал совсем тихим, когда он спросил:   
  
\- Эм... есть какая-то причина, почему Миша больше не приходит ко мне? Джаред столько распинался мне о том, какими мы были хорошими друзьями, и он сам сказал, что придет, но... он так и не пришел, - Дженсен неловко повел плечами. - И, эм, ты больше не упоминала о нем с тех самых пор, и я подумал, что, ну... Может, я сказал или сделал что-то не то? Что-то, что расстроило его? - быстро проговорил он.   
  
Дэннил какое-то время молчала, задумчиво глядя на свои руки, когда, наконец, ответила:   
  
\- Мне кажется, это немного шокировало его и... Сейчас у него и Вики полно забот, Уэст приболел, так что... - Дэннил подняла глаза и встретилась со взглядом мужа. - А ты бы хотел увидеть его? - с любопытством спросила она. - Ты вспоминал его, не так ли?   
  
Дженсен почувствовал, как лицо начала заливать краска, и тот смущенно опустил глаза. Неужели он и правда слишком много думал о Мише? И если это так, то что теперь? Просто это было немного странно для так называемого хорошего друга, который не приходит навестить того, кто, хоть и идет сейчас на поправку, пролежал два дня в коме и до сих пор остается в больнице, страдая от амнезии, полученной в результате травмы головы. И _не было_ ничего удивительного в том, что он этим обеспокоен. _Определенно нет_.   
  
\- Просто мне кажется это странным, что такой распрекрасный друг так и не пришел, вот и всё, - сказал он, насупившись. Дэннил лишь мягко улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке.   
  
\- Я передам ему, что ты хотел бы его видеть. Ему будет приятно услышать это, я уверена.   
  
Дженсен удивился, почему от этих слов он почувствовал бабочки в животе, но пришел к выводу, что это всего лишь нервишки шалят: ведь он до сих пор понятия не имеет, чем мог так расстроить того мужчину, а осознание возможности снова встретиться с ним точно не облегчало его участь.   
  
***  
  
\- Я не думаю, что смогу, Дэн, - Миша вздохнул, его голос дрожал, а глаза были устремлены в пол. Вики сидела рядом с ним, подбадривающе обнимая мужа за плечи и прижимая к себе; Дэннил пристроилась в кресле напротив. Она наклонилась вперед, ловя руки мужчины и пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
  
\- Ну что ты, Миша. Я понимаю, как для тебя это тяжело, разумеется, понимаю. Черт, меня просто разрывает на части, когда он не может вспомнить нашу с ним жизнь, даже нашу _дочь_. Хоть меня он, слава богу, помнит. А для него не помнить ничего... - Она замолчала, когда Миша вздрогнул и вывернул свои руки, сжимая их в кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки его пальцев. Дэннил взглянула на Вики, та кивнула ей, и она продолжила:  
  
\- Как я сказала, я понимаю, Миш. Просто... Он не понимает. - Услышанное заставило Мишу поднять голову, в его глазах застыли непролитые слезы.   
  
\- Что? - хрипло спросил он. Слова давались ему с большим трудом. Дэннил глубоко вздохнула, снова обхватывая чужие руки.   
  
\- Он не понимает, почему ты не приходишь к нему. Он думает, что сказал или сделал что-то не то, что расстроило тебя.   
  
Одинокая слеза скатилась по Мишиному лицу, когда он взглянул на Вики.   
  
\- Я не... Это не то, что я... Господи... Он правда так думает? - пробормотал он, поникнув плечами. Вики крепче прижала его к себе, кладя его голову на своё плечо.   
  
\- Он знает только то, что вы хорошие друзья, но, очевидно, это не совсем то, что хотел бы видеть ты по известной нам причине, - мягко сказала Вики. - Это ведь не по этой причине он казнит себя, не правда ли? Это всё ещё Дженсен, с амнезией или нет. Считая, что он во всём виноват, он мучается угрызениями совести. Звучит знакомо, не так ли? - продолжила она, сжимая колено Дэннил с сочувствующей улыбкой.   
  
\- Вы двое сталкивались с его чувством вины и не раз, так что нынешняя ситуация не должна была шокировать тебя. Мы представляем, насколько должно быть это ужасным для тебя, но может, и тебе стоит задуматься над тем, что во всей этой ситуации чувствует он. Он расстроен и напуган, поэтому мы _все_ должны быть там, чтобы помочь ему. И если твое присутствие действительно поможет ему, то ты должен быть там. И в конце концов разве ты не обязан ему тем, через что вы вдвоем прошли вместе?   
  
Миша отстранился от объятий Вики, выпрямился и, заходясь от возмущения, выпалил:   
  
\- Но именно из-за этого я не знаю, смогу ли! - воскликнул он. - Я не в праве рассказать ему, через что мы прошли, кем стали, кто мы есть...были...черт, нет, кто мы _есть_ , потому что я не могу снова расстроить его! Он может не выдержать правды, что когда-то имел чувства к чудаковатому парню-гею, это может сломить его, шокировать. Именно поэтому мы притворяемся. Поэтому я сейчас просто его «хороший друг» Миша. - Он тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить уже тише: - Но у нас _было_ это. У нас было, _есть_ , что-то особенное, а сейчас я не... Я не знаю, как вести себя с ним, не вспоминая... _этого_.  
  
Вики успокаивающе провела по его колену и толкнула в плечо.   
  
\- Дженсен может не помнить этого сейчас, но он вспомнит. И как, по-твоему, он будет себя чувствовать, когда поймет, что тебя не было рядом с ним? Если ты любишь его, то покажи ему это.  
  
Дэннил улыбнулась и сжала другое его колено.   
  
\- Мы тоже будем там, если понадобимся, чтобы показать вам, насколько мы тоже любим вас.   
  
***   
  
Город погрузился в вечерние сумерки, когда Миша вышел на веранду, держа в руке бутылку пива. Из дома до него доносились приглушенные голоса Вики и Дэннил, но мужчина знал, что девушки не потревожат его. Вики знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы понять, что сейчас ему нужно побыть наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Он и подумать не мог, что после стольких лет, которые они вместе пережили, снова станет настолько плохо. Каким же наивным он был. Но кто же мог знать, что случится нечто подобное? Боже, как же больно...   
  
***  
  
 _\- Миша... - Дженсен вздохнул. - Что ты хочешь от меня? Нельзя просто забыть об этом?_  
  
 _\- Нет, Дженсен. Мы не можем так это оставить. Думаю, нам хотя бы стоит поговорить об этом. Или мы никогда не избавимся от чувства неловкости._  
  
 _\- Не будет никаких неловкостей, если мы просто забудем об этом, как я уже сказал._  
  
 _Миша проглотил комок в горле._  
  
 _\- Это то, что ты хочешь? - он заметил, как охрип его голос, и наверняка Дженсен тоже это услышал, поэтому мужчина прочистил горло и попытался придать голосу обычный тон. - Ты хочешь забыть это?_  
  
 _\- Вот именно! Я был пьян, у меня давно не было секса, я уже не помню, когда в последний раз видел Дэннил, а ты был... там. Этого никогда не должно было случиться!_  
  
 _Но бам! Это всё-таки случилось. Миша, конечно, догадывался, что Дженсен будет чувствовать себя неловко, когда осознает, что они поцеловались, но он думал, что тому вина зародившиеся между ними чувства. Он не вообразил себе, что между ними есть химия, он знал это. С самого начала у них была особая связь, которая со временем только крепла и превращалась в настоящую дружбу. Для Миши, правда, это приходилось намного больше, чем просто дружба: это ещё физическое влечение и желание. И Миша надеялся, что подобное желание есть и у другого. Но, кажется, он только обманывал сам себя, приписывая Дженсу то, чего нет. Но продолжительные взгляды, непозволительно долгие касания, моменты, когда они вдвоём забывали слова и теряли реальность, - всё это было настоящим. Он не мог ошибиться в этом. Но он не будет ничего требовать. Если Дженсен хочет отказаться от всего этого, что ж, пусть так оно и будет. У него ещё осталось собственное чувство гордости, и не станет гоняться за тем человеком, кто считает его ошибкой._   
  
***  
  
 _На конвенции Миша позволил себе расслабиться. Он неплохо проводил время, то и дело издеваясь над своими волосами и, да, периодически выпивая. После того разговора с Дженсеном он довольно-таки часто бывал таким: подвыпившим, расслабленным и временами даже счастливым, что стало полной противоположностью его первоначальному состоянию — депрессивности. Он не виделся с Дженсеном уже целую вечность. Только однажды немного ранее он поймал его взгляд, когда весь каст ушел на обед. Он хотел показаться дружелюбным и улыбнулся ему, на что Дженсен нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Ну и черт с ним. Пританцовывая, он направился к бару и, растолкав Роба и Себастьяна, закинул им руки на плечи._  
  
 _\- Здорово, ребят, - пробормотал он. - Кто хочет выпить со мной текилы? Роб отрицательно покачал головой и отправился в свою комнату. Себастьян удивленно вскинул бровь._  
  
 _\- Рад тебя снова видеть в форме, Коллинз. Давай-ка оторвемся! - он окликнул бармена и заказал три порции за раз._  
  
 _Первая порция пошла легко и слегка ударила Мише в голову, отдаваясь легким шумом. Всё стало выходить из-под контроля, когда Себ предложил боди шот. Миша подумал «какого черта» и стянул рубашку через голову, взял соль и рассыпал её на своей ключице; откинув голову, он ухмыльнулся Себастьяну, а затем сжал меж зубов дольку лайма. Себ заходился от смеха, но, отдышавшись, с рвением бросился на Мишу и принялся слизывать с него соль большими мазками языка и всасывать её с громким причмокиванием. Закончив с этим, он переметнулся к Мишиному рту и тоже вцепился зубами в лаймовую дольку. Они хохотали без умолку, когда Себастьян вдруг заметил прошедшую мимо него бывшую пассию и бросился догонять её. Миша фыркнул и побрел в сторону ванных комнат, волоча в руке рубашку._  
  
 _Неожиданно его резко одернули грубой хваткой, пальцы болезненно впились в мягкую кожу, отчего Миша пришел в ужас. Он оглянулся и встретился лицом к лицу с Эклзом. Напряженные до предела мускулы проступали сквозь ткань одежды, что явственно свидетельствовало о взвинченности мужчины. Миша было открыл рот, чтобы спросить, как Дженсен быстро развернулся на каблуках и, не давая опомниться, потащил Мишу через коридор, втолкнул того в открытую дверь кладовой и с грохотом захлопнул за ними дверь._  
  
 _\- Что за черт, Дженсен? - запротестовал Миша, выдергивая руку из болезненной хватки и потирая её, нахмурившись._  
  
 _\- Какую игру ты ведешь, Миша? Серьезно, какую? Флиртуешь с Себастьяном, чтобы вызвать у меня ревность? Или что?_  
  
 _Миша изумленно уставился на него, не в состоянии вымолвить и слова._  
  
 _\- Чего ты пытаешься этим добиться, Миша? - повторил свой вопрос Дженсен, звуча на сей раз насмешливо. Миша вспыхнул. - Да пошел ты, Дженсен! Серьезно! Пошел нахрен! Я даже не знал, что и ты был там. И я старался держаться от тебя подальше после... после того случая. Ты сказал мне, что я был самой большой твоей ошибкой, что этого никогда не должно было случиться и хотел забыть всё это, и Я ПРИНЯЛ ЭТО. Я отстал от тебя. Я пытался избавиться от этих чувств к тебе, несмотря на то, как больно мне было, но я делал это ради тебя. И я старался не смущать тебя, я просто смирился. Только ты один не можешь вести себя нормально. Я имею в виду тот случай, когда сегодня за обедом ты не удосужился перекинуться со мной хотя бы парой слов. Да что там! Ты даже не удосужил меня взглядом, будто я никто для тебя! И что это такое, по-твоему, черт возьми? И даже если бы я пытался вызвать ревность, то какая тебе разница? ТЕБЕ ВЕДЬ НА МЕНЯ ПЛЕВАТЬ!_  
  
 _Миша судорожно вдыхал воздух, пытаясь выровнять рваное дыхание; глаза злостно сверкали и, кажется, готовы были прожечь в стоящем напротив мужчине дыру. Миша ждал ответа._  
  
 _\- Я...Миша... - А затем Миша понимает, что он прижат к стене, его бедра обхватывают руки Дженсена, а их губы сталкиваются в поцелуе. Миша разрывает поцелуй, отталкивая от себя Дженсена._  
  
 _\- Что ты делаешь, Дженсен? - тихо спросил он, ненавидя себя за дрожь в голосе, когда он заглянул в глаза Дженсену. К его удивлению, он увидел в них боль, смешанную с желанием._  
  
 _\- Я больше не могу, - ответил Дженсен хриплым голосом. - Я больше не могу притворяться, что не испытываю к тебе чувств. Не хочу притворяться. Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя._  
  
 _Дженсен наклонился, сокращая расстояние между их лицами, собираясь вновь поцеловать, но Миша отвернул лицо._  
  
 _\- Нет, Дженсен. Сначала ты игнорируешь меня, а затем ждешь, что я прибегу к тебе с высунутым языком по первому твоему зову только потому, что здесь нет Дэннил и ты хочешь трахаться. Я не позволю тебе так поступать со мной. Или с ней._  
  
 _Дженсен покраснел, опустил руки и отступил назад, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу._  
  
 _\- Я, эм... На самом деле я давно поговорил с Дэн об этом. Она... она не против._  
  
 _Миша повернул лицо, обращая взгляд на него, и сузил глаза._  
  
 _\- Поговорил с ней о чем? - спросил он._  
  
 _Дженсен взмахнул руками, показывая на пространство между ними._  
  
 _\- Об этом. О нас. Знаешь... я рассказал ей о поцелуе._  
  
 _\- И она не против? И что? Это не значит, что ты можешь делать всё, что тебе вздумается. Я не хочу быть твоим грязным секретиком, Дженсен._  
  
 _Дженсен поднял взгляд, встречаясь с Мишиными глазами, но тут же снова отвел его._  
  
 _\- Я не это имел в виду, я... Я рассказал ей всё, и она сказала, что всё нормально._  
  
 _\- Что значит всё? Дженсен, что ты несешь? - Взгляд, полный тоски, прошелся по лицу Дженсена._  
  
 _\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал это? - Миша вздернул подбородок, немигающим взглядом уставясь на Дженсена._  
  
 _\- Мне кажется, я заслужил правду, ты так не думаешь? - Дженсен снова устремил глаза в пол, тяжело сглотнул и глубоко выдохнул._  
  
 _\- Отлично! Я рассказал ей о поцелуе, и она не была удивлена, понял? Наоборот, она засмеялась! Сказала, что уже и не надеялась и что я ужасный тормоз. А потом я пытался объяснить ей, что я вовсе не гей, что просто это... ты, и я ужасно переживал, потому что хотел снова повторить тот поцелуй, я боялся своих чувств, но она только смеялась! Мило, правда? Она сказала, что знала, что я не гей, но дело не в том, гей ты или натурал, ведь нам не подвластно, в кого мы влюбляемся. Она сказала, что пока я открыт и честен с ней о наших с тобой отношениях, то ей не стоит переживать о том, как делить меня с тобой. - Выпалив это на одном дыхании, Дженсен наконец перевел взгляд на Мишу, который по-прежнему прижимался к стене и в упор глядел на Дженсена, сузив глаза в щелочки._  
  
 _Дженсен неловко провел рукой по затылку, ясно осознавая, что покраснел от кончиков ушей и что только что излил человеку душу, но Миша по-прежнему хранил молчание и даже не шелохнулся._  
  
 _\- Эм. Да, верно. Что ж... Глупо было думать, что это всё меняет. - Надрывно засмеялся он. - Прости меня, Миша. Честно. Ну... за всё. Ты можешь... да, конечно, ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь. И, наверное, это не то, чего ты хочешь, так что... - он попятился, путаясь в ногах, и уже готов бы уйти. - Я просто, э, оставлю тебя..._  
  
 _\- Дженсен. Гребаный. Эклз. Даже не вздумай уйти прямо сейчас! Дженсен обернулся, и в его глазах вспыхнула искра надежды. Миша с нежностью улыбался ему._  
  
 _\- Ты влюбился в меня? И ты говорил об этом с Дэн? О том, что ты хочешь встречаться со мной? - Дженсен растерянно кивнул. - Ты не можешь просто так свалить это на парня, не дав ему и минуты на раздумья, Дженсен! - Дженсен неуверенно шагнул вперед._  
  
 _\- Ну, сейчас у тебя есть время подумать. И что ты решил? - шепотом спросил он._  
  
 _Миша сделал неожиданный выпад вперед, схватил Дженсена за бедра и притянул его к себе, пока их тела полностью не соприкоснулись._  
  
 _\- Мне кажется, тебе нужно непозволительно много наверстывать, Эклз. И начать прямо сейчас._  
  
 _Дженсен поднял руку и нежно сжал подбородок Миши, чьи глаза затрепетали, когда тот ласково провел пальцами по его щекам._  
  
 _\- Мне действительно очень жаль, Миш, - прошептал он, даря легкий поцелуй в лоб. - Прости, что был таким идиотом, - продолжил Дженсен, целуя правое веко. - И прости, что тебе пришлось ждать так долго, - добавил он, наконец целуя мягкие Мишины губы, и застонал, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, когда Миша ответил на его ласки._   
  
***   
  
Миша допил оставшееся пиво и облокотился на перила, что огораживали всю веранду. И даже после всего случившегося не стало проще. Дженсен какое-то время ещё пытался уложить всё в своей голове, боролся с самим собой и вбитыми в его сознание «установками», но они вчетвером преодолели это, и со временем это переросло во что-то по-настоящему сильное и особенное: в любовь, которая имеет право на жизнь и процветание.   
  
Но с тех пор, как Дженсен не имеет ни одного воспоминания, связанного с ним, его сердце может быть разбито, однако половина этого сердца принадлежала Дженсену — и всегда будет — поэтому он сделает всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему выкарабкаться, в не зависимости от того, станут ли они теми, кем были когда-то.


	3. Chapter 3

_Он стоит в стороне, мягко улыбаясь и наблюдая, как Дженсен в последний раз прогоняет трюк с координаторами. По технике он довольно прост в выполнении, да и Дженсену не доверили бы исполнение опасных трюков, даже если бы тот захотел. Смысл в том, что Дженсен должен пробежать по металлическому мосту, затем происходит взрыв, и, когда Дженсен достигает определенной отметки, координатор обрушивает на него лавину из камней и щебня. Всё это будет выглядеть так, словно Дин окажется в ловушке под завалом. Он уходит чуть поодаль, чтобы уж наверняка не попасть в поле зрения Дженсена. Его сейчас нельзя ничем отвлекать. Съемочная бригада и актеры готовятся к съемке сцены. Слышит, как режиссер кричит «Начали!», и Дженсен срывается с места, над его головой вспыхивают снопы ярко-белых искр, пока он на полной скорости несется по узкому мосту. Он замечает мокрое пятно на полу слишком поздно: Дженсен поскальзывается и теряет равновесие. Он словно видит происходящее в замедленной съёмке, но не в силах ничего сделать. Только наблюдать, как Дженсен не удерживает равновесие и со всего маху ударяется головой о железные прутья моста с леденящим душу стуком. На долю секунды повисает гробовая тишина, а затем её разрывает какофония из криков и суматохи. Он слышит голос, повторяющий «Дженсен? Дженсен?» снова и снова и только спустя некоторое время понимает, что это его собственный крик, который он не в состоянии остановить. Он сидит на коленях рядом с неподвижным телом и яростно отбивается от рук, что оттаскивают его. «Дженсен! Давай же! Вернись к нам!» - умоляет он и с трудом шепчет: «Вернись ко мне...»_  
  
  
Миша встряхнул головой, прогоняя из мыслей воспоминания о том несчастном случае. Слезы грозили пролиться из глаз, так что мужчина быстро заморгал, смахивая их. Он не мог пойти в таком состоянии к Дженсену, и Миша приложил все усилия, чтобы придать своему лицу непринужденный, ничего не выражающий вид. Это было очень трудно. Каждый раз, когда он возвращался мыслями к тому инциденту, он боялся, что не выдержит, сломается. Он чувствовал себя таким бесполезным, что ощущал эту боль физически. Но нужно было держаться, проявление слабины никому не поможет, ни ему, ни тем более Дженсену. Тот и так уже думает, что расстроил его или сделал что-то не то, и, будь он проклят, просто обязан доказать Дженсену, что тот ошибается. Он снова потряс головой, расправил плечи и толкнул дверь.   
  
Дженсен услышал шум и повернулся на звук открывающейся двери. Необъяснимое тепло заполонило всё его существо, когда в дверях он заметил светящегося счастьем Коллинза. Но тут же Дженсен одернул себя, нахмурившись. Ему показалось это немного странным, что он так радуется возвращению мужчины. Улыбка Миши поникла.   
  
\- Хей, Дженсен, - начал Миша, но его голос дрогнул. На его облегчение хмурое выражение лица Дженсена сменилось на мягкую улыбку, и Миша расслабился. Последовал долгий монолог, в котором мужчина старательно пытался изложить Дженсену причину, по которой он не смог прийти раньше. Это могло продолжаться ещё очень долго, но Дженсен перебил его, взмахнув рукой.   
  
\- Это, конечно, всё очень здорово, чувак, но мне не нужно ничего объяснять. Только потому, что я застрял здесь, ещё не означает, что у вас не должно быть личной жизни. Я всё понимаю. Миша взял стул, что стоял в углу комнаты, и поставил его рядом с кроватью Дженсена, присел и, облокотившись на кровать, положил подбородок на руки.   
  
\- Что ж, мистер Эклз... Чем вы планируете сейчас заняться? Я всё же не рискнул принести с собой вертолет, но зато я прихватил журнальчики и парочку фильмов. Или мы можем посмотреть фотографии, чтобы помочь тебе... ну, вызвать воспоминания.   
  
\- Фотографии? Какие?   
  
\- О, ну, знаешь, со всяких вечеринок, отпусков... где люди просто отдыхали и веселились.   
  
\- Например, как мы с тобой? - Что-то странное промелькнуло в глазах Миши, прежде чем он ответил, но когда сделал это, его голос стал другим: ровным и безэмоциональным.   
  
\- Да, я думаю, там и такие найдутся. - Миша не собирался рассказывать Дженсену, что они с Вики пролистали весь альбом, вынимания оттуда фотографии, которые нечаянно могли намекнуть Дженсену об их отношениях.   
  
Дженсен встретился с глазами Миши и почувствовал, как начинает медленно утопать в честном, по-дружески теплом взгляде. Он моргнул, разрывая зрительный контакт, и отвел взгляд.   
  
\- Полагаю, тебе придется немного задержаться и показать мне кто есть кто, поскольку мой собственный «распознаватель» не такой уж хороший помощник для меня в данный момент, - заключил он, улыбаясь самой действенной из своих улыбок.   
  
Миша закатил глаза и достал из сумки её содержимое - слегка затертый фотоальбом. Передав его Дженсену, он поудобнее утроился на своем месте, снова положив подбородок на руки, и стал наблюдать за мужчиной, листающим фотоальбом.   
  
Первые несколько фотографий были сделаны на съёмочной площадке, когда парни — он, Миша и Джаред — дурачились друг с другом. Парни развлекались, им было весело вместе. Дженсен почувствовал укол раздражения, что ничего из этого не помнит. На следующих снимках было запечатлено что-то наподобие пляжного пикника и несколько человек, которых он не знал.   
  
\- Кто это? - спросил он, нахмурившись и кивком головы указывая на незнакомую девушку, обнимавшую Мишу и положившую свою голову ему на плечо.   
  
Миша наклонился ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть фотографию, и Дженсен уловил исходивший от него запах цитруса и чего-то ещё, более глубокого и манящего. И чем больше Дженсен вдыхал этот запах, тем более узнаваем он становился. Миша удивленно уставился на него, на что Дженсен смутился и покраснел.   
  
\- Ам... - он неловко закашлялся, смущаясь ещё больше. - Мне показалось это знакомым, твой одеколон или что там ещё, и я просто подумал, что, может, мне это как-то поможет... - Глаза Миши расширились от удивления, но Дженсен покачал головой. - Это вышло случайно, не бери в голову. Я... я не знаю, что это со мной. - Он взглянул на Мишу и через мгновение понял, что не может отвести взгляд, но ещё больше его смущал тот факт, что он и не хотел. На этот раз Миша был тем, кто прервал их «переглядки», и вернулся к забытому фотоальбому, открывая нужную страницу и прочистив горло.   
  
\- Это, ам,.. Это Вики. Моя жена. А это, - указал он на следующую страницу, - наш сын Уэст. Он тогда так обрадовался, когда смог поймать крабика. После мы попросили Уэста выпустить его на волю, но он начал плакать и, наверное, никогда б не перестал, если бы ты не рассказал ему историю, что этому крабику нужно возвращаться домой, потому что, если он не вернется, его лучший друг — морская звездочка - очень расстроится. - Миша рассмеялся, и Дженсен не смог удержаться, чтобы не засмеяться в ответ, когда услышал теплый, заливистый смех друга.   
  
\- На самом деле... - Миша наклонился вперед, снова переворачивая страницу в альбоме, и извернулся так, чтобы лучше было видно, но поза была крайне неудобной, он вздохнул и резко поднялся. - Ох, это же просто невыносимо, - пробурчал он, скидывая обувь и пристраиваясь на кровати рядом с Дженсеном. Мужчина вопросительно уставился на Мишу, тот снова закатил глаза. - Да ладно тебе, дружище, подвинься немного. Будет намного проще, когда мы вместе сможем смотреть на одну и ту же фотографию.   
  
Дженсен осторожно сместился на край своей кровати, освобождая пространство для Миши, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться, мигом устраиваясь на новом месте, поудобнее раскладывая за спиной подушки. Когда бедра Миши соприкоснулись с его собственными, Дженсена бросило в жар. Но что смущало его больше: близость другого мужчины или тот факт, что ему это нравилось, - Дженсен так и не смог понять. Он поднял глаза и вздрогнул, когда Миша вновь засмеялся, но мужчина смотрел исключительно в фотоальбом, и Дженсен прильнул ближе, рассматривая фотографию себя самого, скрестившего ноги и разговаривавшего с заплаканным Уэстом, который увлеченно слушал то, что ему рассказывал Дженсен.   
  
Дженсен потерял счет времени за рассматриванием фотографий, смеясь каждый раз, когда Миша вставлял свои комментарии по поводу того или иного снимка. Он полностью расслабился в компании Миши, наслаждаясь теплотой, открытостью и излучаемым позитивом другого мужчины. В какой-то момент он забрал у Миши альбом, положив его себе на колени, чтобы получше рассмотреть, а Миша тем временем придвинулся к нему ещё ближе и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Дженсен чувствовал его теплое обволакивающее дыхание на своей шее каждый раз, когда Миша что-то увлеченно рассказывал ему, и мужчина вздрагивал вновь и вновь от испытываемых ощущений, покрываясь мурашками. Эта близость сделала его кожу очень чувствительной. Дженсен пылал, как помидор. Аромат, исходивший от Миши, затягивал и очаровывал его всё больше и больше при каждом новом вдохе, но притом он казался Дженсену каким-то знакомым, родным. Не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что до потери памяти он знал этого мужчину очень хорошо, так, как все об этом рассказывали. Но Дженсена всё время смущало то чувство постоянного напряжения и неловкости, которое проявлялось, когда он оставался с Мишей наедине.   
  
Коллинз зевнул и вытянулся на кровати, закидывая руки за голову. Его рубашка задралась, обнажая подтянутый, загоревший живот. Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что откровенно пялится, и приложил все усилия, чтобы наконец смотреть хоть куда-нибудь, только не на Коллинза. Миша неожиданно слез с кровати, и Дженсен понял, что пропустил всё мимо ушей.   
  
\- ...в любом случае, именно поэтому я должен сейчас уйти, хотя я бы лучше остался с тобой, конечно.   
  
Дженсен молча кивнул, а в следующую секунду обнаружил себя в объятиях Миши, продлившихся всего несколько мгновений. Дженсен, казалось, не мог остановить себя от поглаживаний Миши по спине, прижимая того к себе ещё сильней. Миша изумленно выдохнул ему в шею, но не отстранился. Наоборот, притянул его к себе за плечи так, что лицо Дженсена вжалось в его плечо. Дженсен не знал, как долго они так просидели, но достаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать себя неуютно. Хотя это было не так. Он будто снова был дома. Дженсен, сам того не сознавая, чуть наклонил голову и почти коснулся губами Мишиной шеи в невесомом поцелуе, когда в голове вспыхнул образ Дэннил. Чувство вины, охватившее его, заставило мужчину посерьезнеть и отстраниться. Миша тут же ослабил хватку и отстранился от Дженсена. Он неожиданно быстро стал собираться, надел обувь и захватил куртку, не встречаясь с Дженсеном взглядом, пролепетал что-то в знак прощания и умчался, хлопнув дверью.   
  
Дженсен ощущал бурю эмоций, словно мимо него пронесся ураган. Что это всё, черт возьми, значит? Неужели у него есть какие-то чувства к этому парню? Потому что, то, что он испытывает по отношению к Мише, никак не может быть тем же самым, что он чувствует к своим друзьям, даже близким. Когда он был с Джаредом, его дыхание не перехватывало, а тело не напрягалось, подобно струнке. Боже, попытки разобраться во всем и сразу были весьма изнурительны. Дженсен застонал, откидываясь на подушки, когда он поморщился от того, что острый уголок забытого в кровати фотоальбома впился в бок.   
  
Вытащив из-под себя альбом, он безучастно пролистал его до конца, задержавшись только на последних страницах с фотографиями JIB кона в Италии. Он нахмурил брови, взглянув на последнюю страницу. Темный участок в середине страницы свидетельствовал о том, что на том месте когда-то была фотография. Он перевел взгляд и заметил уголок ещё одного снимка, который неизвестно как угодил под обложку. Дженсен осторожно вынул его и пораженно уставился на фотографию себя самого и Миши. Если бы не произошедшее сегодня днем, он бы и не заметил в ней ничего такого. С амнезией или нет, но Дженсен знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать, что запечатленный он на фотографии был очарован Мишей. Это нетрудно было понять, так как его лицо изъяснялось вполне ясно. Нужно быть полный дураком, чтобы не заметить, как он на него смотрит. Не значит ли это, что и Миша всё знал?   
  
Мужчина измученно выдохнул, проводя рукой по лицу. И что в таком случае прикажете ему делать? Он — женатый на красавице мужчина, имеющий горячо им любимого ребенка, испытывает далеко не платонические чувства к своему лучшему другу, который может быть всё ещё — или нет? - влюблен в него. Дженсен тяжело вдохнул, откидывая альбом на рядом стоящий пустой стул. Значит, он сильно тогда облажался, если позволил подобным чувствам овладеть им. Но на этот раз всё будет по-другому. Дэннил заслуживает лучшего, и он сделает всё для этого, чего бы ему это не стоило, даже если придется отказаться от собственных чувств. Чувств к другому _мужчине_ , в придачу тоже с женой и детьми. Он глубже зарылся в подушках, одолеваемый сотнями мыслей. Может, после сна всё наваждение пройдет? Может...


	4. Chapter 4

_Дженсен поднимает глаза и ловит взгляд Миши на себе, любопытный и вопрошающий._  
  
 _\- Что-то не так, Дженсен? - спрашивает он. - Почему ты не можешь посмотреть мне в глаза?_  
  
 _Дженсен глотает подступивший к горлу ком и качает головой. Миша подходит ближе, останавливаясь прямо перед ним, всего в нескольких дюймах._  
  
 _\- Чего ты хочешь, Дженсен? - снова спрашивает он, протягивая руку и касаясь щеки Дженсена; ощущение было такое словно соприкоснулись лед и пламень._  
  
 _\- Я... Я хочу... - Большим пальцем Миша провел по его нижней губе, и Дженсен инстинктивно слегка приоткрыл рот._  
  
 _\- Это? Это то, чего ты хочешь? - выдыхает Миша Дженсену в губы. Дженсен молча кивает, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть одно вразумительное слово, и Миша наконец мягко прикладывается к его губам. Дженсен стонет в поцелуй, жадно посасывая нижнюю Мишину губу и шире открывая рот, чтобы лучше изучить все прелести восхитительного Мишиного рта, смакуя на языке вкус кофе, клубники и..._   
  


  
Дженсен пробуждается ото сна и обнаруживает себя лежащим на кровати, в поту и вдобавок ко всему сильно возбужденным. Протяжно выдохнув, он откидывается назад на подушки, всеми фибрами души желая не возвращаться мыслями к недавнему сну. В последнее время подобные сны стали возникать всё чаще и чаще, и сейчас Дженсен был рад, что не кончил в штаны, как какой-то подросток. По крайней мере, он вернулся домой, где с подобными последствиями мокрых снов Дженсен спокойно справлялся, не то что в больнице. Что Дженсен только ни делал, лишь бы поскорее выписаться из больницы: донимал медсестер, бесстыдно строил им щенячьи глазки по примеру Джареда, клялся, что, если станет хуже, непременно вернется; но в конце концов добился своего: он смылся из больницы и чувствует себя просто прекрасно.   
  
С тех пор как сериал ушел на хиатус, он ни дня не провел один. Джаред и Жен проводили с ним всё свободное время. Дженсен даже допускал мысль, что его друг женился на самом настоящем ребёнке. Но наблюдая за этими двумя, за их сынишкой Томасом, он с уверенностью мог сказать, что они были самые счастливые.   
  
Миша тоже не забывал его и был частым гостем в доме Эклза, однако та легкость и непринужденность разговора испарялась в тот момент, как только Коллинз переступал порог его дома. Дженсен четко соблюдал между ними дистанцию, и, когда Миша подходил к нему слишком близко, нарушая личное пространство, ему приходилось отстраняться и пытаться любым способом сбросить накатившее напряжение. Но воспоминания снов и осознание Дженсеном чувств к Мише отягощали его душу и заставляли чувствовать вину, прежде всего, перед Дэннил.   
  
Раздавшийся звонок в дверь объявил о новоприбывшем посетителе. Дженсен поднялся с дивана и направился в переднюю. Хорошо хоть, эрекция спала, и его не поймают с поличным. Дженсен почувствовал, как в животе что-то ухнуло: сквозь дверной глазок он заметил стоявшего на пороге Коллинза. Конечно, кого же ещё. Прислонившись головой к двери, Дженсен сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох, натянул на лицо радостную улыбку и поспешил отворить дверь.   
  
\- Дженсен! - просиял Миша и притянул Дженсена в свои объятия. Тогда Эклз понял, что пропал: в голову ударил исходивший от Миши аромат, такой приятный, манящий, особенный, его невозможно было спутать ни с чем другим, а уверенно обнимавшие его руки пробудили в мужчине воспоминания о недавних снах, в которых Миша касался его. Дженсен обескураженно похлопал друга по плечу и отстранился. Эклз успел заметить проскользнувшую на миг неуверенность в глазах Миши, но тот быстро совладал с собой и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало.   
  
\- Та-а-ак... Я тут _позаимствовал_ парочку последних эпизодов, которые мы снимали до твоего, эм, небольшого _инцидента_ , - Дженсен закатил глаза, но Миша не обратил на это внимания и продолжил: - Поэтому сейчас мы их вместе посмотрим на случай, что они помогут тебе вернуть хоть какие-нибудь воспоминания.   
  
Он выжидательно уставился на Дженсена, мужчина лишь пожал плечами.   
  
\- Звучит неплохо. Как и любая другая идея, в принципе, - неуверенно согласился он. Миша кивнул, довольный полученным ответом.   
  
\- Хотя знаешь, давай-ка глянем первую серию четвертого сезона — в ней мы встречаемся впервые — и посмотрим, поможет ли это вернуть тебе воспоминания обо мне, которые с некоторых пор стали _нашей_ главной проблемой. - По лицу Миши скользнула едва уловимая усмешка, однако в его голосе Дженсен различил грустные нотки, что заставило мужчину снова окунуться в пучину вины перед Мишей за потерянные о нем воспоминания.   
  
Дженсен в ответ только пожал плечами и направился обратно в свое пристанище.   
  
\- Ну что ж, располагайся, чувак, - произнес Эклз, указывая рукой в сторону телевизора и проигрывателя, что стояли в углу комнаты, достал из мини-холодильника две бутылки содовой, прежде чем устроиться на диване. В голове Дженсена невольно всплыли воспоминания о недавнем сне на этом самом диване и последствиях этого сна незадолго до внезапного визита Коллинза. Он глотнул содовой в надежде отвлечься.   
  
Какое-то время Миша возился с проигрывателем и настраивал аппаратуру, а закончив, пристроился с Дженсеном на диване и нажал на "play".   
  
\- Это самое первое, что мы снимали. Тогда ты счел меня довольно странным типом, вот я и решил, что если в тот раз я произвел на тебя такое впечатление, то сейчас это неплохой способ заново расшевелить тебя. - Миша остановил запись, лениво обводя пальцами цветастые кнопочки пульта, и продолжил: - Я спросил у докторов, что они думают по этому поводу; они сказали, это хорошая идея. Но если ты думаешь, что это слишком для тебя или... ты не хочешь... - Всё это время Миша походил на раненое животное, собственный голос предавал хозяина. Дженсен нахмурился на подобную перемену в поведении Миши. Коллинз у него всегда ассоциировался с чем-то ярким, энергичным и жизнерадостным; насколько он мог судить, Миша никогда не был таким, как сейчас: открытым и уязвимым. Дженсен спрашивал себя, мог ли _другой_ Миша — тот, которого он знал раньше — раскрыться так же перед ним. Мысль о том, что нет, его сильно расстроила. Дженсен поднял глаза и встретился с робким вопрошающим взглядом Мишиных глаз.   
  
\- Да, - хрипло произнес он, прочищая пересохшее горло. Миша нахмурился. - То есть, нет, это не перебор. И да, я хочу этого. Всё, что могло бы помочь, не важно что; я сделаю это. Миша расслабился и вновь откинулся на диван, нажимая кнопку "play".   
  
\- Тогда ладно. Да начнется история...   
  
  
***   
  
  
Дженсен пораженно следил за ходом серии, за тем, как взаимодействуют на экране Миша и он собственной персоной; эмоции переполняли его. И одна из них была глубокая грусть: Дженсен так ничего и не вспомнил. Но он старался не подавать вида, чтобы не расстроить Мишу. Хотя всё же польза была. Наблюдая за выражением лица Дина в момент появления Кастиэля, Дженсен вспомнил собственную реакцию, когда впервые увидел Мишу в больничной палате: взгляд ярких голубых глаз, прожигающий тебя насквозь, почти физически ощутил исходившую от Миши энергию. Его мир перевернулся, как только Миша в первый раз вошел в те двери, ровно как у Дина в случае с Кастиэлем на экране.   
  
\- Дженсен? - мягкий голос Миши и толчок локтем вырвали Дженсена из собственных мыслей.   
  
_«Когда он успел придвинуться ко мне так близко?»_ \- удивился Дженсен.   
  
\- Ты в порядке, Дженсен? Ты не... Ты что-то вспомнил?   
  
\- И да, и нет, - честно признал он, не отрывая взгляда от бутылки с содовой, которую всё еще держал в руках, хотя та была уже пуста. - Не из прошлого, - продолжил он. - Ты только взгляни на Дина. Он выглядит точно так же, как и я в нашу первую встречу в больнице. Ты такой... эм... - Дженсен запнулся, так как не мог подобрать подходящее слово, которое бы объяснило, но в то же время не выдало б его. - Уникальный? - предположил он. Да, самое то. Всё лучше, чем «особенный» или «идеальный», хотя только они и вертелись на языке. Миша прыснул со смеху.   
  
\- Это самое милое из того, что я когда-либо слышал, - сквозь смех выдавил Миша, и его уютный голос окутал Дженсена подобно теплому одеялу.   
  
\- Давай посмотрим последние эпизоды. Может, всё-таки хоть что-то вспомнишь.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Дженсен пытался сосредоточиться на картинках, мелькавших на экране, честно пытался, но ближе к концу серии он всё чаще стал замечать за собой, как его взгляд то и дело возвращался к Мише. Коллинз устроился на диване, облокотившись о подлокотник и положив на ладонь подбородок, длинные ноги он поджал под себя. Дженсен незаметно для самого Коллинза любовался его профилем: его длинными ресницами, что время от времени трепетали над его высокими скулами; плавными линиями носа и пухлыми, мягкими губами. Он вспомнил, как касался этих губ в своем сне, таких теплых и отзывчивых, которые со страшной силой манили снова прикоснуться к ним. Его взгляд опустился чуть ниже, останавливаясь на очерченных линиях шеи. Дженсен вспомнил, каково это было тогда в больнице: прижиматься к теплой, гладкой коже и дарить мимолетный, незаметный почти-поцелуй. Дженсену снова захотелось ощутить всё это, почувствовать на губах вкус его кожи.

  
\- Дженсен? - Голос Миши, перешедший в едва различимый шепот, прервал ход его мыслей.   
  
\- М? - пробормотал тот, не отрывая взгляда от Мишиных ключиц, проглядывающих из-под его рубашки.   
  
\- Ты пялишься, - улыбаясь, заметил Миша. Дженсен моргнул и только тогда заметил, что Миша смотрит на него в упор, находясь от его собственного лица в паре дюймов. Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы ответить и, прежде всего, извиниться, но неожиданно для него самого он не нашелся, что сказать; все слова напрочь вылетели из головы, когда Миша искривил губы в улыбке.   
  
\- Я не против. - Миша пожал плечами. - Ты всё время так делал. - Его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что сказал явно не то, что должен был, однако Дженсен никак на эти слова не отреагировал: тот всё ещё не мог выдавить из себя ни слова и отвести взгляд.   
  
Миша протянул руку и обхватил Дженсена за подбородок, мягко поглаживая кожу кончиком пальца у самого уха. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, его дыхание стало прерывистым. Он чуть повернул голову, подставляясь под такую ласку, и коснулся губами Мишиной ладони.   
  
\- Дженсен? - с придыханием вопросил Миша, в горле которого тут же пересохло. Дженсен медленно открыл глаза.   
  
\- Миша, я... Я хочу... - он облизнул губы, вновь подыскивая нужные слова. От Дженсена не скрылось, как Миша мазнул взглядом по его рту, а затем поднял на него глаза, которые по-прежнему смотрели с любопытством.   
  
\- Что, Дженсен? Чего ты хочешь? - спросил Миша, и Дженсен вздрогнул от произнесенных слов, которые эхом прозвучали в его подсознании. Он судорожно перевел дыхание, кончиком пальца очерчивая нижнюю Мишину губу. Всё это время Дженсен не отводил пристального взгляда, с любопытством наблюдая за реакцией Миши и ощущая на своей коже, как пальцы того начинают подрагивать.   
  
\- Это, - прошептал он и подался вперед, ловя Мишины губы своими. Поначалу Миша никак не отреагировал на поцелуй, и Дженсен ужаснулся, что всё понял неправильно. Но затем он услышал приглушенный всхлип, и губы Миши слегка приоткрылись, а пальцы сильнее сжали его челюсть. Переместив руку на затылок, Дженсен притянул Мишу сильнее, инстинктивно подаваясь вперед и шире раскрывая губы, впуская Мишин язык в свой рот.   
  
Рука Миши блуждала по спине Дженсена, его пальцы с силой сжали воротник его рубашки, когда Дженсен углубил поцелуй, жадно изучая ладонями Мишино тело, задерживая их на оголенных из-за задранной рубашки Мишиных бедрах. Дженсен словно полыхал огнем, он крепче сжал пальцы на бедрах Миши в яром желании быть ближе к Коллинзу и никогда не отпускать.   
  
На секунду Миша замешкался и неуверенно начал отстраняться от губ Дженсена. Это возымело отрезвляющий эффект: Эклза словно окатили ледяной водой. Какого черта он делает? Он оторвался от Мишиных губ, оттолкнув его, и резко сел на диване, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание.  
  
\- Дженсен? - осторожно окликнул его Миша. - Всё хорошо? Дженсен услышал замешательство в голосе Коллинза и отрицательно покачал головой, так и не поворачиваясь к тому лицом. Дженсен не мог пересилить себя и заглянуть в глаза Мише, наперед зная, какую боль он может в случае увидеть. Миша тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.   
  
\- Полагаю, мне пора. - Больше Миша ничего не сказал, и это показалось странным. Разве так должен вести себя тот, кто только что целовался со своим лучшим другом? Дженсен чувствовал, что нужно было что-то сказать, как-то сгладить ситуацию, может, даже посмеяться над ней, несмотря на то что больше всего хотелось забиться в истерике, но в который раз слова застряли комом в горле. Дженсен не представлял, что нужно сказать или сделать, и от бессилия и отчаяния он стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику. Отдышавшись, он наконец набрался смелости оглянуться на Мишу, но его запал испарился так же быстро, как и появился: Миша уже ушел, хлопнув за собой дверью. Дженсен свернулся калачиком, уткнув лоб в поджатые колени и пытаясь сдержать слезы. Какого черта он думал?! Почему не сдержался? Миша ушел, а он собственными руками разрушил многолетнюю дружбу. Какой же дурак! И что теперь сказать Дэн? Каким образом он будет объяснять ей, что у него есть чувства к другому мужчине? Дженсен вскочил, когда услышал шум в передней. В нём зажглась надежда, что Миша всё-таки решил вернуться к нему, но раздавшийся голос Дэннил разрушил окончательно все его надежды. 

\- Дженсен? Всё хорошо? Я только что встретила Мишу. Он так подорвался, словно за ним гналась орава адских псов. Что ты... - Она замолкла на полуслове, когда Дэннил, оказавшись в дверях комнаты, заметила мужа, свернувшегося калачиком на диване. Его кулаки были сильно сжаты, а по щекам текли слезы. Она подошла к мужу и присела рядом с ним, в успокаивающем жесте положив руку ему на плечо. Дженсен напрягся и хотел отстраниться: он не заслужил её доброты.   
  
\- Черт, Дэн, - хрипло прошептал он. - Я всё испортил. И... Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Тебе это вряд ли понравится, но... Ты заслуживаешь знать правду.


	5. Chapter 5

_Опустившись рядом с ним, она вся обратилась во внимание, готовая выслушать всё, что хочет сказать её муж. Слова, произнесенные мужчиной, предсказывали тяжелый разговор. «Есть кое-что, что мне нужно тебе рассказать, Дэни. И я не знаю, как объяснить тебе всё, но ты заслуживаешь правду.» Она догадалась, о чем пойдет речь, такое уже случалось, но она не перебивала его, хотела услышать это от него. В конце концов ему нужно выговориться, не ей. Она всегда относилась к этой стороне жизни с пониманием, но Дженсен вырос в другой семье, с несколько иными ценностями, поэтому она ждала. Мужчина глубоко вздыхает, сжимая пальца на своих бедрах, и, собравшись с мыслями, начинает говорить. «Это Миша. Мне кажется, что я...», - он запинается, глубоко вздыхает ещё раз и продолжает: «Нет, я знаю, что испытываю к Мише какие-то чувства. Мы... Я... Каждый раз, когда я нахожусь с ним рядом, я чувствую... связь. Меня тянет к нему. Как к тебе.» Он стыдливо опускает голову, заливаясь алым румянцем; его голос дрожит, и следующие слова он произносит совсем тихо. «Я хотел его, Дэни. Я поцеловал его и... я хотел большего. Но я не гей. Нет! Я просто... не понимаю, почему испытываю нечто подобное к нему. Только к нему.» Она улыбается, когда он наконец решается сказать это, и ласково касается ладонью его щеки. Дэннил всматривается в его лицо, пока их взгляды не пересекаются. Глаза Дженсена расширяются от шока, когда в устремленном на него взгляде он читает любовь и понимание. На его лице отражается неподдельное удивление, в то время как жена тепло улыбается в ответ._

  
  
\- Дэни? - голос мужа вырывает её из воспоминаний. Кто бы мог подумать, что она пройдет через это дважды? В тот раз Дженсен сильно измучился, пока не решился излить ей душу. И даже тогда Дженсену потребовалось столько времени, чтобы наконец признать свои чувства к Мише и перестать убегать от них. Дэннил улыбнулась и взяла его руку.

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, Дженсен. Абсолютно всё, - мягко сказала она, выводя большим пальцем круги на его ладони. Он покачал головой и с придыханием произнес:  
  
\- Я поцеловал Мишу, - прохрипел он, сильнее сжимая её руку, будто боялся, что Дэн уберет её. - Я чувствовал себя... _растерянным_ с тех самых пор, когда он впервые пришел навестить меня в больнице. И я долго не мог понять, что я испытывал... - к горлу подступил комок, который он тяжело сглотнул. - ... _влечение_. Я пытался не обращать на это внимания, Дэни, пытался, но сегодня он был... _так близко_ , и то, как он на меня смотрел... - Он высвободил свою руку и положил её на свое колено; костяшки его пальцев побелели, когда он с силой сжал ладони. - Мне жаль, - сокрушенно пробормотал он. - Я не знаю, что со мной. Это просто... он.

Дэннил засмеялась, услышав последние слова Дженсена. Всё повторялось в точности, как и пару лет назад. Те же слова, та же интонация... и тот же Дженсен. Мужчина поднял на неё глаза, пораженный. К его глазам подступили непрошеные слезы, и лицо Дэннил вмиг стало серьезным. Она протянула руку и перехватила ладонь Дженсена, крепко сжав её.

\- Всё в порядке, Дженсен. _Правда_. Я знаю, ты не помнишь этого, но мы уже когда-то говорили об этом, и я считаю это нормальным. И всегда так думала. Знаешь, когда мы только поженились, мы с тобой обсуждали это. И согласились на том, что это нормально испытывать чувства ещё к одному человеку. Всё хорошо, пока мы честны друг с другом. Ты и Миша, то, что вы чувствуете по отношению друг к другу, мне кажется это чем-то особенным. И ты ни в коем случае не должен думать, что это нечто неправильное, не должен отвергать это только потому, что он мужчина.

Дженсен уставился на жену немигающим, расширенным от удивления взглядом. Совсем не это он ожидал услышать. А когда до него дошел смысл сказанных слов, мужчина опешил:

\- Ты сказала, я и Миша. То есть ты имеешь в виду, что... мы были вместе? Мы встречались до того, как со мной произошел несчастный случай? - Вздохнув, Дэннил кивнула. Что бы там ни говорили врачи, сейчас самое время открыть всю правду. Дженсен сам заново раскрыл свои чувства к Мише, и это принесло ему куда больше вреда, нежели пользы: Дженсена всё это время мучила совесть, пока не дошло до того, что он просто не выдержал.

\- Ты долго состоял в отношениях с ним, Дженсен. И никто не был против, - поспешила добавить она, увидев отразившийся испуг на лице мужа. - Это был _не_ роман. Задолго до начала ваших настоящих отношений ты поделился со мной о своих чувствах. И Вики тоже всё знала с самого начала, о чувствах Миши к тебе. Вы вдвоем получили наше согласие перед тем, как стали по-настоящему встречаться. И мы были счастливы, что вы не плели интриги у нас за спиной, а были откровенны с нами.

Дженсен не мог поверить в то, что только что слышал. Он встречался с Мишей, и, боже мой, Коллинз скрывал это от него целый месяц. Дженсен нахмурился.

\- Почему? - произнес он. Дэн склонила голову в безмолвном вопросе. - Почему никто не рассказал мне об этом? Почему ты позволила ему страдать из-за меня? Я не понимаю, _почему_ , раз всех всё устраивало.

Сочувствие и проблеск настороженности, промелькнувшие в глазах Дэни, натолкнули его на мысль.

\- Вы не стали мне говорить о том, с чем у меня могли бы возникнуть проблемы? - догадался он, и Дэн, ободряюще улыбнувшись, согласно закивала.

\- Ты не всегда отличался благосклонностью в этом вопросе, Дженсен. А если вспомнить твое воспитание... и Миша, который мужчина... - Дэн запнулась, не в силах продолжить, и Дженсен в который раз чертыхнулся, какой же он кретин.

\- Насколько всё плохо? - тихо спросил он, хотя не горел желанием услышать ответ.

\- Плохо, - подтвердила она. Всё стало намного хуже, когда ты начал избегать его и притворяться будто всё хорошо. А ведь это не так. Поэтому врачи и посоветовали нам ничего пока тебе не рассказывать. Ты должен был сам прийти к этому. Ты так тогда переживал, когда понял, что потерял память, и ты... - она замолкла, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.

\- ...был в ярости, - закончил за неё Дженсен, поникнув окончательно, и пристыженно отвел взгляд в сторону. Дэннил сжала его ладонь своей, а другой повернула назад его лицо.

\- Да, - согласилась она. - Но мне кажется, это обычная реакция на подобные вещи. Тем более такого ведь больше не повторялось. Ты был зол, но не на меня или кого-то другого. Ты злился на себя. Врачи посчитали, что с тобой может случиться ещё один эмоциональный всплеск, когда узнаешь, что питал к Мише чувства. Поэтому мы все пришли к единому мнению, что либо ждем, пока к тебе не вернется твоя память, либо аккуратно подталкиваем тебя в нужном направлении, когда всё более-менее уляжется.

На время в комнате воцарились тишина. Дженсен пытался осознать всю суть им услышанного, а Дэннил не смела прерывать ход его мыслей, любезно предоставляя мужу свою молчаливую поддержку. Наконец, она решилась нарушить повисшую тишину.

\- Дженсен... Ты должен поговорить с Мишей. Тебе нужно рассказать ему о своих чувствах. Он хочет знать, что ты чувствуешь к нему, даже несмотря на то что ты не помнишь всей вашей истории. Но... что же случилось этим вечером? - Дженсен непонимающе нахмурился, и тогда она продолжила: - Я говорю про то, что ты сказал Мише? Он уходил в такой спешке. Когда я пришла домой, он пулей выскочил отсюда, а ты выглядел таким раздавленным. Что произошло между вами, помимо того поцелуя?

Взгляд Дженсена в одно мгновение посерьезнел, а лицо стало непроницаемым, когда он вспомнил события прошедшего вечера.

\- Я не знаю, - с горечью в голосе проговорил он. - Мне казалось, что он чувствовал то же, что и я, поэтому я поцеловал его. Мне казалось... - Он остановил себя на полуслове, не решаясь продолжить. Ему было неловко рассказывать о поцелуе, сидя перед лицом своей жены, но Дэн только лукаво улыбалась и вскинула бровь, ожидая продолжения.

\- Верь мне, Дженсен. Я слышала о гораздо большем, нежели простом поцелуе. Всё в порядке.  
  
Дженсен чувствовал, как становится пунцовым от смущения, но улыбка Дэни подбодрила его, и мужчина продолжил:

\- Мне казалось, он хотел того же, но вдруг он заколебался, отстранился, и я решил, что делаю что-то не так, поэтому отстранился. Но он ведь знал, кем мы приходились друг другу, это не было чем-то новым для него, поэтому я не понимаю, почему он отстранился от меня. Если только... - Дженсен замер, побледнев лицом. Дэннил встревоженно наклонилась к нему.

\- Если только что, Дженсен?

\- Если только он не хочет возвращать прошлое, - заключил он.  
  


***  
  


Подъехав к своему дому и припарковавшись на обочине, Миша так и не вышел из машины и просидел в ней около получаса. Он бы не сдвинулся с места ещё долгое время, если бы Вики, потерявшая всякое терпение, не вышла бы к нему. Она опустилась на пассажирское сидение, положила на приборную панель радио-няню на случай, если детям что-нибудь понадобится, и повернулась к мужу.

Миша стеклянным взглядом уставился вперед на свои руки, не в силах разжать пальцы и отпустить руль. Он не шелохнулся и даже не моргнул, когда открылась дверь салона.

\- Миша, что произошло? - осторожно поинтересовалась она. Миша покачал головой и только сильнее сжал пальцы.

\- Ну же, Коллинз. Кончай с этим. Ты ведь знаешь, что рано или поздно ты всё равно мне всё расскажешь. Так почему бы не сделать это прямо сейчас?

Миша вдохнул полной грудью и испустил протяжный вздох.

\- Дженсен поцеловал меня, - признался он. Меж бровей Вики залегла морщинка.

\- И это плохо, потому что...

\- Потому что я оттолкнул его, - пробормотал он. - Он смотрел на меня так, как когда-то раньше, и я не устоял.

\- Но мне показалось, ты сказал, что он поцеловал тебя? - озадаченно спросила Вики.

\- Так и есть! Но я ответил ему, хотя не должен был этого делать. Мне не следовало так торопить события. Да, может, он и был инициатором поцелуя, но он первым его и прекратил. Он даже не посмотрел на меня после этого... - голос Миши дрогнул, когда в памяти мужчины стали всплывать воспоминания их совместного вечера. Мысль о том, что Дженсен отвернулся от него, полоснула по сердце ножом. - И он не был в порядке. Так он сказал.

Миша посмотрел на Вики затравленным взглядом и, обхватив сильнее руль, тихо прошептал: «Что я наделал?»

Теплая ладонь Вики накрыла Мишину ладонь, и она, заставив его разжать пальцы, взяла его руки в свои.

\- У него было достаточно причин сказать, что с ним не всё хорошо, - утешала она. - Возможно, он имел в виду, что для него это шок, потому что он стал инициатором произошедшего. Он мог вспомнить Дэннил в тот момент. Или может, он испугался того, что происходит между вами. Но ты должен помнить, что Дженсен был первым, кто всё это начал, и поэтому тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Спроси его честно, что он чувствует к тебе. Расскажи ему о вас.

Она поднесла его руку к губам и поцеловала кончики его пальцев.

\- И пожалуйста, не затягивай с этим, потому что это невыносимо видеть, как ты убиваешься. И я ненавижу эту грустную мордашку на лице моего драгоценного мужа.  
  


***  
  


С того разговора прошло два дня. Два долгих для Дженсена дня. Дэннил совершенно не давала ему прохода и при каждом удобном и не удобном случае напоминала, что он непременно должен поговорить обо всём с Мишей. В конце концов Дженсен сдался под её нападками и пообещал, что при первой же возможности всё расскажет Коллинзу. Дэннил не стала откладывать сей событие в долгий ящик, и вскоре она спровадила Джареда подвезти её мужа до дома Коллинза. Джаред проклял всё, на чем только белый свет стоял, когда ему пришлось сначала десять минут уговаривать, а затем, плюнув на напрасные попытки, буквально тащить Эклза до входной двери. Им открыл сам хозяин дома. Джаред, завидев стоявшего в дверях мужчину, обреченно простонал.

\- И ты туда же? Господи... Знаете что, парни? Вы друг друга стоите! - заходясь от возмущения, он толкнул Дженсена в раскрытую дверь. - Разберитесь уже друг с другом в конце-то концов! И дайте нам вздохнуть спокойно, - бросил он им вслед, развернувшись на каблуках и шагая прочь по убегающей от дома дорожки.

Миша моргнул, шокированный происходящим, но отошел в сторону, позволяя Дженсену войти, и проводил гостя до гостиной. Дженсен прочистил горло.

\- Я думаю... Думаю, нам действительно нужно поговорить. - Дженсен колебался. - Об этом.

Миша кивнул, указывая в направлении дивана.

\- Думаю, ты прав. Присядем? - Миша неторопливым шагом подошел к дивану и опустился с правой его стороны, рассчитывая, что Дженсен сядет рядом. Но тот, к его облегчению и одновременно разочарованию, прошел мимо и устроился в кресле, что стояло на противоположном конце комнаты. Миша сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой панический страх всё больше сковывает грудь и сжимает горло, но Коллинз заставил взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

\- Той ночью... - начал было он, но его тут же перебил Дженсен.

\- Той ночью я разговаривал с Дэннил. После... - Дженсен замялся и покраснел. - Она рассказала мне всё, как всё было на самом деле. Как у нас с тобой... - Дженсен снова смутился, - ...была одна _вещь_.

Миша поморщился от такого термина. Вещь? Как можно говорить так о том, что они имели все эти годы?

\- Она сказала мне поговорить с тобой, - продолжил Дженсен. - О том, что случилось той ночью и о том, что было раньше. - Он выжидательно уставился на Мишу сузившимися щелками глаз, параллельно ведя борьбу с собственными эмоциями. Если для Миши это больше ничего не значит, если _Дженсен_ больше ничего не значит для Миши, он ни за что не хотел показать, как ему станет больно и как, вероятнее всего, разобьется его сердце.

Миша ответил Дженсену долгим нечитаемым взглядом, его одиноко сидевшая фигура оставалась неподвижной, а выражение лица будто бы застыло. У них была _вещь_. И сейчас для Дженсена он просто _вещь_. Не партнер, не даже любовник. Чисто физическое влечение и ничего больше. Мише стало плохо. Он не нашелся, что ответить. Однако Коллинз не мог обвинять Дженсена в том, чего тот совершенно не помнит.

\- Ты прав, - просто сказал Миша. - У нас была вещь. Как только мы встретились, между нами возникло сильное физическое влечение, которому ты, к слову сказать, долго _сопротивлялся_. Но Дэннил всё узнала и дала тебе свое «разрешение», после чего мы переспали.

Слова резанули Дженсена, будто ножом по сердцу. _Переспали?_ Едва ли это можно считать отношениями. Больше похоже, будто одному было сильно невтерпеж, а второй оказался не против «помочь», и им это совсем ничего не стоило, так же просто, как вычеркнуть пункт из списка.

\- Точно, - согласился Дженсен, стараясь звучать твердо. - Пожалуй, это объясняет то, почему я всё время чувствовал между нами напряжение: очевидно, ты всё ещё привлекал меня, когда я об этом даже не догадывался.

Миша по-прежнему молчал, ощущая в сердце невероятную боль, что причиняло ему каждое сказанное Дженсеном слово. Сбывались его худшие страхи о том, что всё, некогда соединявшее их, ничего не значащее физическое влечение. А после следующих слов, слетевших с губ Дженсена, он вовсе подумал, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку.

\- В последнее время я занят делами по горло, - отметил он. - Поэтому будет лучше, наверное, если на этот раз мы останемся просто друзьями, хорошо?

Дженсен смотрел на Мишу отчаянным взглядом, искренне желая, чтобы брюнет воспротивился, сказал хоть что-нибудь, неважно что, что бы могло всё изменить, но тот только кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Если это то, чего ты хочешь.

Дженсен хотел закричать. Конечно, это не было тем, что он хотел. Он хотел Мишу, этого невероятного и красивого мужчину. Только его не хотели. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как он желал его. Посему всё было кончено. Дженсен поднялся со своего места и собрался уходить.

\- Что ж, думаю, мне пора. Я ещё должен успеть заскочить в больницу. - Миша вскинул удивленный взгляд, но Дженсен покачал головой, предупредив возможные вопросы. - Они только посмотрят, как у меня обстоят дела с мозгами, есть ли улучшения. Может, даже скажут, когда я наконец окончательно обрету память.

Миша кивнул, растянув губы в горькой улыбке.

\- Это здорово. Дай знать, если надумаешь вернуться.

Дженсен уже повернулся к двери, когда до его слуха донесся тихий шепот: «Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне.»

Стремительным шагом Дженсен выскочил из дома на крыльцо, но случайно услышанные слова продолжали преследовать его, отдаваясь звонким эхом в ушах. «Вернись ко мне... вернись ко мне... ко мне...» Застигнутый врасплох, он тяжело опустился на верхнюю ступень и скрючился пополам, обхватив руками колени. Неожиданно пронзившая сознание картинка была подобна электрическому разряду. Вот он на съёмочной площадке, со всех сторон его снимают камеры, он бежит по мосту и вдруг поскальзывается, теряет равновесие и падает. Он успевает заметить лицо Миши, полное страха, тревоги и любви, и как тот подрывается с места. Миша. Звон в голове усилился, и перед Дженсеном вихрем стали проноситься воспоминания. Миша, Миша, Миша. Он был везде, всегда и всюду. Вот Миша смеется над его тщетными попытками приготовить спагетти. Вот Миша застенчиво краснеет, когда читает ему собственное стихотворение. Миша рассказывает пошлый анекдот и сопровождает слова неприличными жестами. Миша смешно танцует на сцене Комик Кона и при этом выглядит таким несчастным, когда Дженсен сперва отказался с ним танцевать, но затем всё-таки согласился. Миша рассеянно водит кончиками пальцев по его раскрасневшейся коже, когда они лежали вместе на смятых простынях...


	6. Chapter 6

_Память возвращалась. Отрывки воспоминаний закружились вихрем, вытесняя один образ за другим. Миша, Дэннил, ДжейДжей, Джаред... За считанные мгновения проносились десятки людей, с которыми он был лично знаком. Все небольшие и незначительные события давних лет постепенно уступили место последним годам. Некоторые из воспоминаний были по-прежнему смутны и отрывочны, но были и те, которые ярко вспыхивали в сознании и надолго там задерживались. Это были воспоминания о том, кто он есть и кого любит..._

 

Будто вынырнув из толщи воды, Дженсен резко вдохнул воздух и часто задышал. Накрывшая его волна воспоминаний начала отступать, подобно приходящему и уходящему отливу. Дженсен рассеянно взлохматил волосы. Он вспомнил, как его предупреждали врачи, что может случиться нечто подобное: либо на него нахлынут несвязанные воспоминания в самый неожиданный момент, которые продолжат всплывать и в дальнейшем; либо он не вспомнит абсолютно ничего из своей прошлой жизни. Но поскольку определить, вернётся ли память или нет, крайне затруднительно, врачи не могли сказать Дженсену наверняка. Неожиданно голос Миши, полный печали, пронесся по воздуху и окутал его. _«Вернись ко мне...»_ Дженсен поморщился, ощутив мучительные спазмы в животе.

_Был какой-то момент с Мишей, который необходимо было вспомнить._

Он знал, что буквально недавно разговаривал с Мишей на эту тему, но голова наотрез отказывалась работать, в ней царил хаос из мыслей и воспоминаний, и ухватиться за что-то одно было колоссально тяжелым трудом. Но когда ему это всё же удалось, осознание того самого, о чем он так усердно пытался вспомнить, больно ударило его по голове.

_«В последнее время я занят делами по горло. Поэтому будет лучше, наверное, если на этот раз мы останемся просто друзьями, хорошо?»_

_«Хорошо. Если это то, чего ты хочешь.»_

Он _знал_ , что был влюблен в Мишу, любил тогда и любит сейчас, чего бы он ни говорил. Но Миша не знал. Тот даже не догадывался, что Дженсен продолжал испытывать к нему чувства, даже будучи беспамятным. _Он не знал_. И тогда он был там и принял это, согласился на то, чтобы остаться всего лишь друзьями и не быть любимым. Если бы Дженсен мог, он бы сам с превеликим удовольствием врезал себе по роже за то, что заставил Коллинза поверить в эту сказку. Однако у него всё ещё был шанс, чтобы всё исправить.  
  
Развернувшись на 180 градусов, он обнаружил, что входная дверь была не заперта, и легонько толкнул ее, входя внутрь. Не найдя нигде Мишу, Дженсен напрягся и уже готов был бить тревогу, когда вдруг услышал приглушенный всхлип в углу комнаты. Сердце Дженсена пропустило удар. Он нашел Мишу, сидящим на полу и свернувшимся калачиком; его тело сотрясалось от рыданий, и тот уткнулся лицом в свои колени в тщетной попытке заглушить их. Дженсен тут же оказался возле него, упав на колени, и, захлебываясь словами, заговорил:

\- Миша! Боже мой, Миша, мне так жаль. Пожалуйста, не... Пожалуйста! Я совсем не то имел в виду. Я не знал, о чем говорил, пока я не вспомнил...

Миша его будто не слышал, продолжая всхлипывать, и Дженсен отчаянно пытался подобрать правильные слова, чтобы убедить Мишу, заставить поверить ему. Он инстинктивно протянул руки и накрыл ладони Коллинза своими, чуть сжимая их.

\- Миша... пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, - взмолился он. - Пожалуйста?

Миша яростно закачал головой и сильнее подтянул к себе ноги, словно хотел слиться со стеной. Всхлипывания почти прекратились, уступая место судорожным вдохам. Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и крепче сжал Мишины ладони.

\- Хорошо, всё хорошо, - он сглотнул комок в горле, который, казалось, стоял поперек горла ещё с первой их встречи.

\- Прежде всего, я люблю тебя, Миша, - ни секунды более не колеблясь, решительно сказал он. - Думаю, начать нужно именно с этого, чтобы ты знал. Я любил тебя ещё до того, как всё это случилось, и я буду любить тебя после, люблю и сейчас.

В ответ Миша фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, и Дженсен, вздохнув, продолжил:

\- Я не имел в виду то, что сказал раньше. Я был напуган. Я знал, что я чувствую к тебе, но не мог вспомнить, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Я не замечал этого, не находил в твоих словах. Ты всегда такой честный и открытый, и, когда ты сказал, что _«у нас была вещь»_ и _«спали вместе»_ , я не понял, что ты всего лишь защищался. Мое сердце было разбито, потому что это много значило для меня и почти ничего для тебя. Именно поэтому я сказал единственное, что мог в этой ситуации, чтобы спасти нас: не видеться больше друг с другом.

Дженсен замолчал, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь ответа. И хоть дыхание Миши перестало быть надрывным, он не произнес ни слова. Дженсен прервал затянувшееся молчание.

\- Я почувствовал это в тот же момент, когда ты пришел навестить меня в больнице, почувствовал, что между нами есть связь. Я тогда не понял, что это за чувство, не был уверен, что хочу узнать это, но одно я знал точно: я скучал по тебе. А потом я нашел фотографию, по которой я догадался, что был влюблен в тебя и раньше. Когда ты пришел ко мне в дом, я ужасно хотел поцеловать тебя, и я просто не смог сдержаться. А затем ты отстранился, и я... я решил, что ты не хочешь этого, не хочешь меня, и это стало для меня ударом. Но Дэннил внесла ясность во многие вещи, поэтому я пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить с тобой... сказать тебе... ну, и потом... да. Ты знаешь, что случилось потом.

Наконец, Миша зашевелился и медленно поднял голову, обращая помутневшие от слез глаза на сидящего рядом мужчину. Он зажмурился, а затем широко распахнул глаза, пытаясь согнать слезную дымку. Губы побледнели и были плотно сжаты, лицо усеяли красные пятна. Дженсен не смог сдержать улыбки, когда вдруг понял, что всё повторяется вновь.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Миша, - повторил он. - Любил, люблю и буду любить. Теперь я _помню_ это, хотя всегда знал, что это живет глубоко внутри меня. - Он усмехнулся и закатил глаза. - Боже, звучит как в отстойнейшей мелодраме, но это правда, Миш, клянусь тебе.

Губ Коллинза коснулась едва заметная улыбка.

\- Ты только что назвал меня «Миш», - тихо сказал он. - Ты не называл меня так с тех пор как... - Его голос оборвался, губы мелко подрагивали, но улыбка не сошла с его лица. - Ты правда помнишь? - хрипло спросил он, и, когда Дженсен согласно кивнул, на глазах вновь выступили слезы.

\- Не все, но достаточно, - ответил Дженсен, заливаясь краской от воспоминания их двоих, лежащих вместе в одной кровати. Он протянул руку и коснулся Мишиного лица, мягко поглаживая пальцем щеку, а затем запечатлел на его губах легкий, нежный поцелуй. Поцелуй вышел смазанным и горьким от слез, тогда Дженсен отстранился, вновь почувствовав за собой вину.

\- Мне так жаль, Миш, - прохрипел он, на что Миша только улыбнулся.

\- Это не твоя вина, Дженс, - раздалось приглушенное бормотание в ответ. Миша отстранился поодаль и заглянул тому в глаза, улыбаясь больше прежнего. - Ты всегда был ещё тем идиотом в отношениях и чувствах, особенно, когда это касалось меня, так что мне не следовало ждать от тебя иного, так?

\- Эй! - притворно возмутился Дженсен, якобы задетый словами Коллинза. Но долго «обижаться» ему не пришлось: в следующую секунду Миша притянул его к себе за шею и поймал его рот своими губами, небрежно зарываясь в волосы мужчины и слегка оттягивая. Дженсен простонал в поцелуй и опустил руки сначала на Мишины плечи, а затем плавно скользнул ниже по спине, прижимая податливое тело ещё ближе. Он покрывал жадными поцелуями Мишину шею, ласкал чувствительное место за его ухом и зарывался в Мишины волосы, наслаждаясь его неповторимым запахом, от которого у Дженсена сносило крышу. Дженсен наслаждался тем, что мог вот так, ничего не тая и не скрывая своих чувств, прижиматься к родному телу, дышать с ним одним воздухом, вдыхать пьянящий запах его кожи.

Дженсен чувствовал на своей шее осторожные касания пальцев и улыбнулся, когда сообразил, что Миша вырисовывает буквы на его затылке. Уткнувшись в его плечо, Дженсен внутренне возликовал, когда понял, что именно выводил Коллинз. Миша слегка отстранился и встретился глазами с Дженсеном.

\- Ты знаешь это, да? Что я тебя тоже люблю? - Дженсен кивнул.

\- Знаю. Но мне нравится, когда мы говорит это. И показываем, - добавил он, прильнув к Мише с новым поцелуем, на этот раз более чувственным и нежным.  
  


***  
  


Сколько они провели времени в самозабвенных, ласкающих поцелуях, Дженсен не имел ни малейшего представления. Похоже, день начинал клониться к вечеру и последние лучи уходящего за горизонт солнца слабо освещали комнату и находящихся в ней мужчин. Миша пылал от охватившего его возбуждения, он ласкал чувствительную мочку уха любовника, облюбовал челюсть, а затем прикоснулся к мягким губам в жарком поцелуе. Желание тянущим узлом зарождалось в низу живота Эклза, и Дженсен застонал в поцелуй, когда Миша провел влажным языком по его горящим губам, а затем заставил разомкнуть их, углубляя поцелуй. Под таким напором Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться и позволить Коллинзу хозяйничать в своем рту, как тому вздумается.

Сгорая от нетерпения и желания быть ещё ближе, Миша пересел Дженсену на колени, обхватывая ногами его бедра, и с небывалым пылом начал оглаживать спину любовника, касаясь ладонями разгоряченной его кожи под рубашкой. С губ Дженсена сорвался полувсхлип-полустон, когда почувствовал прижимающееся к нему возбужденное тело, и желание обладать Мишей разгорелось в нем с новой силой.

\- Я скучал по тебе, Дженс, - выдохнул Миша, прикусив зубами нижнюю губу Эклза, но тут же нежно зализав прокушенную слизистую. - По сексу, конечно, тоже, но по тебе больше всего.

\- Теперь я здесь, - интимно прошептал Дженсен. - Я и ты. Мы. - Дженсен обхватил руками Мишины бедра и резким движением притянул к себе. Эклз не смог сдержать протяжного стона, когда они, возбужденные донельзя, потерлись друг о друга пахом.

\- М-м-м, - Миша улыбнулся шальной полуулыбкой, обхватывая губами чувствительную кожу у кадыка, и опустил руку на выпуклость любовника. - Верно, ты здесь, - засмеялся он, скидывая Дженсена на пол и глядя на него сверху вниз. Миша ещё сильнее раздразнил возлюбленного, когда нарочито медленно водил подушечками пальцев по полоске кожи под ремнем, не переходя к откровенным действиям. Только услышав от Дженсена жалобный, просящий всхлип, он сжалился и расстегнул ремень, а после освободил уже от самих штанов. - Тогда почему бы нам не воспользоваться этим?

Когда Миша провел ладонью по Дженсенову бедру и сжал через ткань его член, из груди Дженсена выбился весь воздух. Даже через хлопковую ткань белья чувствовался неистовый жар, перед которым Дженсен не мог устоять и исступленно подавался навстречу сводящим с ума касаниям. Миша поглаживал его почти полностью затвердевший член через тонкую ткань, заставляя Дженсена выгибаться дугой от подобных пытке ласк, когда вдруг всё исчезло. Дженсен хотел было возмутиться, но он подавил протестующий стон, когда Миша стянул с него нижнее белье и наконец соприкоснулся с ним кожей к коже, проводя рукой по стволу быстрыми, резкими движениями. Откинув голову, Дженсен больно приложился затылком о пол и до ранки в слизистой прикусил губу: умелые движения Миши вытворяли что-то невероятное, держали его в подвешенном состоянии меж реальностью и полным забытьем.

Остававшийся по-прежнему в одежде Коллинз не устраивал мужчину, и Эклз не медля стал решать эту проблему, лишая партнера его рубашки и отбрасываю лишний атрибут гардероба в сторону. Дженсен с наслаждением провел сухими, горячими ладонями по мягкой, теплой коже Коллинза, очертил упругие формы тела и остановился на выступающих тазобедренных косточках. Дотянувшись до ремня на Мишиных брюках, Дженсен живо расправился с металлической пряжкой, звон от которой громко пронесся по всей комнате, заглушая то и дело раздававшиеся стоны. Эклз стянул джинсы Коллинза вместе с нижним бельем, освобождая до боли возбужденный член, и громко застонал, когда Миша обхватил вместе их члены и начал водить по стволам. Миша поймал губы Дженсена, сталкивая их рты в яростном поцелуе и сплетая языки в безумном танце. Дженсен не смог задушить в себе просящего всхлипа, когда Миша провел большим пальцем по головке его члена, размазывая выступившую смазку.

Эклз выгнулся дугой, когда Миша опустился на колени и начал посасывать кожу на ключице, чуть прикусывая её зубами, а затем с причмокиванием выпуская, когда загорелая кожа стала приобретать синюшный оттенок. Он впился в Мишину спину ногтями, отчего тот с шипением подался навстречу, выдыхая распаленный воздух Дженсену в шею. Движения стали быстрее и жестче, дыхание участилось и сбивалось то в всхлип, то в стон; бархатистая кожа приятно обволакивала и дарила неземные ощущения. Дженсен толкнулся в Мишину ладонь последний раз и бурно излился тому в руку, пачкая пальцы. Из груди вырвался протяжный, громкий стон, член подергивался во всё ещё обхватывающей его руке. Миша продолжал надрачивать их члены, пока наконец не кончил сам, изливаясь на живот Дженсену и впиваясь зубами тому в плечо с такой силой, что наверняка останутся отметины.

Уставшие и изможденные, они лежали на полу; Миша устроился на груди Дженсена, а сам Эклз заботливо обнимал Коллинза в ответ, после даря тому преисполненный нежности поцелуй в висок.

\- Значит, тебе нравится, когда я показываю это, да? - пробормотал Миша, на что Дженсен только улыбнулся, когда почувствовал на своей спине выводящие какие-то фигуры Мишины пальцы, дарящие тепло и любовь.  
  


***  
  


Они не могли оторваться друг от друга даже спустя несколько часов. Дженсен наслаждался видом раскрасневшегося и обнаженного, распластавшегося под ним мужчиной, посыпал его живот и тазобедренные косточки нежными, как прикосновения крыльев бабочки, поцелуями. Миша со всей страстью и горячностью принимал такие не скупые на ласки дары, поглаживал широкие плечи возлюбленного, спускался ладонями по напряженной спине к округлым ягодицам. Затем Миша притянул Дженсена к себе и отдернул его мочку уха, а после тихо прошептал тому слова любви. Ободренный признанием Дженсен спустился ниже и взял в рот Мишин сосок, чуть прикусывая его зубами, оттягивая чувствительную кожу, кружа по ореолу юрким, влажным языком. Миша заходился от умелых ласк любовника, что вырывали из его груди непозволительно громкие стоны, но ему хотелось большего. Он хотел почувствовать Дженсена в себе, ощутить его всем своим существом, желал быть заполненным им, отчего Коллинз призывно расставил ноги и подался бедрами вперед.

Дженсен почувствовал, как по его телу прошлась нервная дрожь, когда он заглянул в расширившиеся, доверчивые глаза Миши, в которых ясно читался ответ на невысказанный вслух вопрос. Дженсен, преисполненный благоговением и нежным трепетом, наклонился и поцеловал Мишу в бровь, очертил губами скулу, провел языком по верхней губе и спустился к челюсти.

Достав лубрикант и обильно выдавив его на пальцы, Дженсен приставил один палец к Мишиному входу, на что Миша протяжно выдохнул и заелозил бедрами. Отвлекая партнера от неприятных поначалу ощущений, Дженсен оставлял неуловимые поцелуи на разгоряченной Мишиной коже, продолжая дразнить анус партнера, слегка надавливая и кружа вокруг сжатого колечка мышц. Когда Дженсен ввел первый палец, Миша изумленно охнул и дернулся в сторону, но Дженсен мягко придержал Коллинза за бедро, не позволяя тому двигаться.

Он медленно продолжал растягивать Мишу, нежно касаясь внутренних стеночек, натирая и поглаживая, после чего Дженсен добавил второй и развел пальцы в стороны, делая ножницы и постепенно расслабляя сжимавшиеся мышцы, отчего Миша извивался и задыхался. Когда к двум первым пальцам подключился ещё и третий, Дженсен перестал удерживать Мишино бедро, а вместо этого смачно шлепнул его по ягодице. От неожиданности Миша подался вперед, глубоко насаживаясь на Дженсовы пальцы, и громко вскрикнул, когда подушечки пальцев прошлись по его простате, отчего по всему телу пробежали электрические разряды.

\- Прошу, Дженсен... - надрывно простонал Миша, извиваясь всем телом и прогибаясь в спине, когда Дженсен снова и снова надавливал на чувствительную точку. - Я готов, пожалуйста... Я хочу тебя внутри... Прошу тебя! - Дженсен сам не мог больше терпеть, его член налился и нестерпимо требовал к себе внимания. Тогда Эклз разместился у Мишиных бедер, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи, а другой рукой подготовил себя.

Он приставил член к Мишиному входу, кружа вокруг его дырочки, и медленно толкнулся головкой, раздвигая упругие мышцы. Миша шумно вдохнул воздух, и Дженсен замер, целуя Мишину лодыжку, и снова двинулся, когда Миша согласно кивнул. Дженсен входил постепенно, с каждым движением чувствуя, как его член обволакивает горячая теснота, отзывавшаяся разгорающимся жаром в низу живота. Мужчина вновь замер, выжидая, пока Миша привыкнет к ощущению заполненности; Дженсен терпеливо ждал, когда партнер заелозит бедрами — условный сигнал, что Миша готов. Дженсен усмехнулся неожиданно пришедшему новому воспоминанию из его прошлого.

Миша захныкал, резко двинув вперед бедрами, привлекая внимание Дженсена и прося его не останавливаться. Эклз, словно дразнясь, не спеша вышел из горячего плена, но затем одним толчком вошел во всю длину. Он наслаждался издаваемыми Мишей стонами, когда точно бил по простате, а также звуками соприкасающихся друг с другом распаленных страстью тел. Однако Миша этим не удовлетворился, он начал подмахивать бедрами навстречу Дженсовым толчкам, на что Эклз, рыкнув, перестал сдерживаться и уже жестче, сильнее стал вколачиваться в это жаждущее тело. Миша гортанно стонал, когда его член ударялся о его собственный живот, размазывая смазку по коже.

Дженсен обхватил изнывающий и истекающий смазкой член Коллинза и начал дрочить рукой синхронно своим толчкам. Миша не знал, куда деть руки: он беспорядочно водил ими по своей груди, то и дело задевая чувствительные соски, и меж коротких всхлипов выдыхал имя Дженсена снова и снова. Пот, покрывший его тело, придал коже особый блеск, и Дженсен, подметив это, зачарованно любовался предоставленным видом. Эклз ускорил свои движения на Мишином члене и вошел по самые яйца, жар от паха в одно мгновение разносся по всему телу, заставляя гореть каждую клеточку.

Неожиданно Миша откинул назад голову, тело вытянулось, как струна, и выгнулось дугой, когда он таки бурно кончил, излившись в руку Дженсена и себе на живот. Обволакивающие член Эклза мышцы сжались во много крат, отчего Дженсен вскинул голову и раскрыл рот в немом крике: он вот-вот должен последовать за Мишей. Предвидя подступающий оргазм, Дженсен вышел из Миши и обхватил свой член рукой, на которой осталась Мишина сперма, провел пару раз по всей длине, касаясь головки и, наконец не выдержав, кончил с именем Миши на губах.

Обессиленные, они рухнули на влажные от пота и спермы простыни и пытались выровнять сбившееся с ритма дыхание. Они лежали, переплетясь телами, и дарили друг другу ленивые, но полные любви и нежности поцелуи. Горячее дыхание Миши опалило щеку возлюбленного, но когда он отстранился, Дженсен узнал тот самый взгляд ярких голубых глаз, который он не видел с тех пор, как произошел инцидент. Дженсен Эклз наконец чувствовал себя счастливым, так как он вернул назад то, чего ему так не хватало. Нет, не воспоминания, а что-то более существенное: он вернул часть своего сердца.  
  
  
 _ **The End.**_


End file.
